


Stoic

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: boyfriend blowjobs
Relationships: Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stoic

“You beat me again!” Robin exclaimed between heavy breaths. His boyfriend, Lon’qu snorted and folded his arms. A little bit of a smile slipped past. Robin sighed in frustration and dropped his sword onto the grassy ground. His arms ached worse than usual. He rubbed his forearms with a grumpy frown. At least his muscles felt tougher.

“You’re getting better, Robin.” Lon’qu complimented as he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe off the sweat dripping from his forehead. Hot days like these were the bane of his existence. But at least his boyfriend seemed happy, as Robin beamed proudly. Lon’qu was not generous with compliments but the little drops of love kernels from the man were more than enough. 

"Thank you," Robin said, bouncing back to his feet. 

Lon'qu simply hummed, focused on washing off grass stains from his weapon with the remains of his opened bottle of water. Robin understood. There was a little hint of red on the swordsman's ears. Lon'qu might act cold and unfriendly but he has feelings too. Easily understandable feelings.

"I hope I wasn't wasting your time there." Robin asked, "I'm good practice, right?"

Lon'qu nodded. "As I said, you're getting better. You'll be on par with Stahl at the rate you're going."

Stahl... The absolute medium. So, Robin's below average, isn't he? Robin twisted his arm in frustration. "Thanks?"

Lon'qu missed the implication and returned to cleaning himself. With a frustrated grumble, he pulled his light shirt off and used it as a rag. Dragging the white shirt across his bare chest, Robin couldn't help himself but enjoy the view. His earlier frustrations easily dissipate, greedily taking in the sight of his boyfriend's muscular and toned chest. Tracking the direction of the rag, Robin watched as Lon'qu wiped down his chest to his sturdy back, to up his shaved pits, and to his abs. 

"What's that stupid grin on your face for?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Robin answered. He looked away, patting his face in embarrassment. He was acting like a dumb, hormonal teenager. But now that they're done training, there would be some time to have a little bit of fun. Recreation is healthy and good for the mind, after all. Robin turned and smiled like a cat at his boyfriend. Making sure that there wasn't anyone around to spot them having a little bit of inappropriate fun. Robin made his move.

"I think you missed a spot," Robin muttered. 

His hand pressed against Lon'qu's sticky chest, Robin hugged his body close and licked up a sliver of sweat dripping down. Salty. Lon'qu grunted, his face turned away in an attempt to hide the growing redness on his cheeks. Robin pouted and dragged his finger down between Lon'qu's sturdy pecs lower and lower until he reached his belly button. He twisted and turned his digit, playing with the brisk line of dark hair guiding downwards.

Lon'qu shuttered. His boyfriend's hot breath on his neck sends shivers down his spine. His desires were turning obscene. Robin might be getting this way because he was a bit insensitive, but to tease him like this in public of all places. He worried about the tactician, who can be stubborn at times. He gulped and nodded, anything to get Robin to stop pawing at him in broad daylight. "Yes, I'm sure you know that."

Robin immediately smiled, and he rewarded Lon'qu with a greedy grope on his groin. Lon'qu jumped to his tippy toes, eyes darting around to make sure that no one was looking. Yanking on Robin's arm, he growled. "Not here."

"You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself." Robin apologized. But his words did not match his face, and with a mischievous grin, Robin held his boyfriend's hand. "Let's go."

Lon'qu's legs moved even though he knew it was a trap.

\-----------

Lon'qu was always perplexed whenever Robin was at his neediest state. When he pawed at him, begging for affection. It was almost cute, how he strived to be around him despite his admitted coldness. As if he was looking for any sense of warmth from the Feroxian man, Robin purred as he hugged him, faces planted close to each other.

It was hard to look away when Robin was so close, so determined to look straight into his eyes. No matter how Lon'qu turned his head away, Robin's sheer existence forced him to look at him. Look at the tactician as he lovingly held him tighter than anyone probably should.

"Lon'qu?"

"...Yes?"

‘Let me touch you.”

Lon’qu turned bright red and turned his head away. The fact that he didn’t immediately bark out an objection was Robin’s cue to make his move. With a tender kiss against the swordsman’s neck, Robin allowed his hands to roam. 

Gingerly brushing his hands across Lon’qu’s rigid body, Robin soaked in the sensation of hardy muscles underneath his hands, just asking to be worshipped and loved. He paused at some healing scars, remembering how Lon’qu would risk his life to protect him, and his heartbeat a bit fonder. 

Excitement rose as Lon’qu’s chest moved with every heavy breath, Robin kept a hand on Lon’qu’s pecs, listening to the increasingly nervous heartbeats, while his other hand moved on with less innocent intentions.

“..Erhk…” Lon’qu jumped to his toes and huddled Robin closer with a grip on his back.

Robin chuckled at Lon’qu’s reaction. His nose brushed against Lon’qu’s glossy chest. Despite his earlier attempt to clean himself, there was still a light coating of sweat. It was slightly overwhelming, in a good way, and Robin’s nerves relaxed as he inhaled. 

Lon’qu’s after work out scent was always so exhilarating. It made Robin breathless and dizzy, caught in a sinkhole of greedy indulgence. As Robin relaxed onto the cleavage of Lon’qu’s chest, his hand worked its way down, grasping onto Lon’qu’s waking hard on with an eager hold.

Lon’qu groaned, hiking up his hips in reaction. His eyes darted around, careful to make sure not to be caught. Robin might be able to get away with a lot of things with his position in his army, but he was sure that they’ll still get in trouble if they were caught messing around in public. 

Especially if Frederick was the one that caught them. Brrr...

Robin silenced Lon’qu’s worries with a hasty kiss on his lips, before returning to nuzzling on his boyfriend’s chest. With a growl, he wiggled his face to the side, until he had his face wedged against Lon’qu’s armpit. With an embarrassed grunt, Lon’qu lifted his arm, hissing as Robin’s hot tongue started to swipe against his damp underarea. 

As Robin nipped and sucked on the smooth skin, Lon’qu closed his eyes and focused on the tender touches Robin was leaving on his cock. His hand stroked him in his preferred pace, slow and loving- so different from how he worked himself, quick to get it over with. Robin loved to take it slow, to show how much he loved his body. His reactions. Him.

Lon’qu groaned from satisfaction, as Robin took pleasure in teasing him. His fingers worked on the length while pressing the glands lightly. Lon’qu squinted and pulled Robin closer together, to feel his warmth against him. The day was starting to end, and while the attention was focused on the cafeteria, there were still a few loiterers wandering around. 

“Try to keep it down,” Robin said as he bounced off from Lon’qu’s armpit. With a devious lick of his upper lick, Robin went down to his knees. 

Robin's eyes widen in delight, the same way every time Lon'qu hazily thought as his cock twitched eagerly. His breathing shallow, Robin gently pressed his lips against the throbbing length. The slight musk was intoxicating, numbing the tactician's mind to focus on the aching hardness that demanded attention from him

And Rovin obliged, mouth taking in Lon'qu. He bobbed his head, taking in the big length with well-earned ease. Lon'qu flinched, his shoulders pulled defensively as he surveyed his surroundings. With Robin servicing his cock with such enthusiasm, it was almost like Robin was trying to get them caught. 

And with a hot, loud slurp and an exaggerated gasp of relief, Robin pulled his lips from the swordsman's hardness, a strand of drool connecting his puffy lips to the swollen cockhead. Robin grinned and winked, laying back his tongue to play with Lon'qu's cock slit. Groaning loudly, Lon'qu's theory was confirmed.

Not willing to be part of the camp's newest gossip, Lon'qu had to put a quick end to this. 

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Prepare yourself."

Grounding his heels on the ground, Lon'qu grasped Robin's hair and pulled him in. Robin jerked in surprise, his hands instinctively splayed onto Lon'qu's thighs. But with a second pull, Robin relaxed, letting his fierce boyfriend facefuck him. 

Lon'qu's body shrunk down, burying more of his greedy cock down Robin's tight throat. As he choked, the vibrations rushed through his body, pushing him closer to the edge. When Robin peeked up at him with teary eyes, Lon'qu almost felt bad. 

Until Robin popped from his dick and started slapping his face with it, sticking his tongue out with a defiant taunt. 

"You're a real handful, aren't you?

"Sorry."

And with that weak apology, Robin went back to work. Sucking on Lon'qu's dick with teasing love, it wasn't long until Lon'qu was pushed to his limit. With a yank of his hair off the swordsman's dick, Lon'qu grasped his hard-on, and with a clumsy push into Robin's mouth, he came hard.

Robin stiffens up but kept his lips sealed around Lon'qu's twitching tip. Hot, white seed blew straight down his throat, coating it with his salty-bitter flavor. It was a flavor that Robin shamelessly loved and he took it with delight, though the rush of the copious amount had him choking for a second.

Breathing hard, the men shakingly regained their composure. Lon'qu wiped his newly sweat-caked body with a nearby cloth. Robin smacked his lips together as the taste of Lon'qu cum made itself comfortable on his tongue.

He gazed up at his boyfriend. The orange glimmer of the sunset highlighted his glorious beauty. Hair tousled into a scruffy mess, lips c Lon'qu's chest rhythmically bounced as he shakingly inhaled deep gulps of air. Even the ever alerted Lon'qu was a bit disoriented after a blowjob of that caliber. 

It was too cute how Lon'qu even now tried to pull off his cold character but the soft blush of his cheeks and his frustrated brow told a different story. Robin could almost kiss him right there.

And so he did it.

"Mmfmh!"

Lon'qu jumped on the balls of his feet. What started as a soft peek quickly turned intense. Hot and needy, their tongues wrestled, Robin taking the lead at first with a light prod into Lon'qu's mouth till his tongue was scraping the inside of his cheeks. But as Lon'qu got into the kiss, Robin pulled away, prompting Lon'qu to chase after him, shoving his hot tongue deep and overwhelming Robin with his greedy desire. 

Robin moaned into the kiss and begged for more, holding Lon’qu affectionately tight around the waist. Lon’qu growled, tightening his grasp before Robin cooed and stepped back. Lon'qu could taste his flavor on his lips. He would normally be disgusted, but Robin’s cheeky smile pushed the idea out of his head.

A hoot from an owl and the sound of shuffling feet jolted them from their moment, and Lon’qu quickly put himself together. Robin helped him adjust his pants (he ignored the pinch on his bottom) before he was well-put enough for them to leave their little hiding spot without anyone being suspicious. With a grumpy sigh, Lon’qu dragged his boyfriend out with a firm hold on his hand together.

“I hope you were satisfied,” Lon’qu scolded, his voice composed and cold. 

Robin nodded. “Of course.”

They remained silent as they approached the cafeteria, hoping to blend in with the crowd. Lon’qu pursed his lips and spoke up, “We’re waking up at the break of dawn tomorrow to spar.”

Robin blinked, “And afterward…?”

Lon’qu blushed and said not a word.

**Author's Note:**

> im still alive lol


End file.
